


Let’s Take a Chance on Us

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: Ashley meets Jessica at a diner on her way to a job that will keep them apart for a few months.  And they hit it off immediately. Should they take a chance or just give up?





	Let’s Take a Chance on Us

**Author's Note:**

> Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2018 Day 7:Freebie Ship: Jessley  
> I picked meet-cute
> 
> I’m not that happy with how this turned out, but I’m already running late on getting it posted and it’s been a long weekend so here it is anyway...

Ashley sits at the counter of a rundown diner on the outskirts of Arizona. She’s been traveling for two days on a sporadic road trip from her parents home in Texas to California. Stopping along the way to sight see and take pictures, increasing her portfolio for the wedding photographer job that is waiting for her.

As the waitress pours her third cup of coffee she glances around the room, people watching. 

There’s a blonde in the back corner the same type of coffee red plastic mug sitting forgotten in front of her as the one that sits before Ashley. She’s absentmindedly twirling her hair between her index finger and her thumb as she reads a book. Three others sitting at her left elbow just waiting to take her on an adventure.

Ashley knows she’s staring, but she just can’t help herself. The blonde looks up and gives Ashley a smile that she swears brightens up the entire diner. Her attention is completely captivated so she gives the blonde a little wiggle of her fingers in greeting and returns the smile with the biggest of her own.

The blonde waves back and welcomes her over to the table with a little nod of her head, closing her book and putting it aside.

Ashley grabs her coffee mug and makes her way over to the booth, sitting down opposite the blonde.

Ashley is a little nervous about sitting with a stranger, but the way the blonde looks at her like she’s the only person in the room, makes her relax instantly.

“Hi I’m Jessica, I couldn’t help but notice you kept staring at me and I thought maybe you wanted to join me.” Jessica says as she extends her hand for Ashley to shake.

“Uh...yeah sorry about that. You’re just so beautiful, the photographer in me couldn’t help but to stare.” Ashley says as she takes the offered hand in hers and gives it a little shake. “The name’s Ashley by the way.”

“Thank you,” Jessica says with a shy smile. “I’m flattered, if a beautiful woman like you finds interest in me, I’m smart enough to be honored.”

“Wow! Beautiful, kind, and intelligent. You’re never getting rid of me.” Ashley says jokingly, although the sly smile she gives indicates she might not be joking at all.

“So you’re a photographer? That’s so cool! What kind of things do you photograph?” Jessica asks, genuinely interested in finding out everything there is to know about the brunette.

“Everything really. Skylines and ocean views and are my specialty. I’ve got a job lined up in California, doing wedding photography.” Ashley says excited to talk about her work.

“That sounds like so much fun. I wish I had an artistic side. I am just a boring accountant who enjoys reading.” Jessica says with a self deprecating laugh.

“Numbers are more important than arts. My job is fun though. If it wasn’t raining I would get you to pose for me. I would love the chance to photograph the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Ashley says looking longingly out of the diner window.

“I’m not scared of a little rain, let’s do this.” Jessica says as she starts gathering up her things.

“Seriously?” 

“Absolutely, I think this could be a lot of fun. I’m not really dressed to be a model, but if you think this is okay…?” Jessica says looking down at her sneakers with the two different colored shoe laces and jeans with holes in the knees and a black Rolling Stones tee shirt.

“I’ve never seen a more stunning view.” Ashley says like she’s not sure what Jessica is talking about.

Jessica makes a perfect model, spinning around and laughing in the rain. Ashley snaps picture after picture. Captivated by Jessica’s beauty and carefree attitude.

Once the rain stops and the impromptu photo shoot is over, the women are reluctant for their time together to be over.

“So I guess that’s that.” Ashley says as she packs her camera bag into her trunk slamming it with a resounding thud.

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Jessica says as she takes Ashley’s hand with a pout.

“We already agreed that as soon as my contract is up, I’ll be back. And this gives us the time to get to know one another through texting and phone calls. Who knows you might meet someone new in the two months I’m away and forget all about me.” Ashley says as she hip bumps Jessica trying to get her to cheer up.

“Don’t count on it. I feel like I’ve been waiting forever for you.” Jessica says as she leans in and plants the softest of kisses on the corner of Ashley’s mouth. “Something to remember me by.”

“Not necessary, I have those pictures remember?” Ashley says looking up into the most beautiful eyes she’s ever seen. “The kiss is much appreciated, though. I’m never washing my lips again.”

That finally breaks the tension and both girls laugh. 

With one final wave Ashley gets into her car and drives away. Not daring to look back, knowing that will only cause her barely restrained tears to fall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Look mommy!” Four year old Alexander Smith cries out as he runs over to his very pregnant mother, and drops a seashell in her hand.

“It’s so pretty Alex, thank you.” Ashley says as she runs her fingers through his messy curls. 

“Look at us Mommy.” Jessica says as she hold the hands of their one year old daughter Olivia who is laughing at the feeling of the waves lapping at her bare toes.

Ashley can’t help but think how beautiful a picture this would be. Her wife in a white bikini with a flowery sarong flowing to her ankles, bare feet leaving marks in the wet sand below. 

Little Ollie with her bathing suit and sun hat just learning to walk, laughing every time the waves attack her baby feet.

Alex in his swim trunks and shades, blonde curls that make him look like a miniature version of her wife.

Here on this beach with her family, her life feels pretty complete. All the happiness she could ever hope for reflected back at her from the blue green water stretched out before them.


End file.
